Journey Of Light
by chibird
Summary: Er... This is pretty long for me. Basically, Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Gohan are spirited away.


****

Journey Of Light

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me (except for them pesky elementals… they're MINE! MINE! MINE!) and Sultan has fleas because of a pesky stray that's wandered into our neighbourhood and since Sultan is the only thing you'll get if you sue me I wouldn't bother.

* * *

Author's Note: This is long for me but I still think it could have been fleshed out a wee bit but… Sheesh… I am so lazy. So put up with this stupid thingee for a while and expect a revision in the very distant future.

* * *

The Dark Queen watched from the comfort of her throne, the two warriors weaving and dodging, unknowingly performing for her watchful eyes. Indeed the crystal ball was convenient. The delightful apparatus had given her the ability to watch, pick and choose from the most powerful beings in the universe. Powerful after her that is. 

She smiled as the larger of the two warriors stopped the impromptu sparring session and looked around worriedly saying something to his partner. He was a perceptive one. He could sense her. Only a handful had been able to even get a smidget of the state of the art magic signal the scrying crystal sent out. The smile disappeared and the queen waved way the crystal to look down at her elite; the loyal servants that would bring back what she wanted. 

There were four of them to represent all four elemental tribes: the flighty, playful air elementals; the moody, tempestuous water elemetals; the beautiful, ruthless earth elementals and the impulsive, determined fire elementals. They were all her subjects, her servants and her children.

She rose from the throne and studied each of the kneeling warriors in turn; red eyes flickering from one form to another. They would do.

"We have made our choice." Her commanding voice filled the enormous throne room. "Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Son Gohan. Bring these four warriors to us. This is our command."

In almost perfect unison, the four warriors stood and bowed at the waist.

"Your command is understood, your majesty."

The Dark Queen watched as the four warriors each took there leave of her presence to complete their missions. It was no extraordinary thing to see the four disappear in a teleportation spell. After all, it happened all the time in her realm.

When they were truly gone, the queen walked to a wide open window that showed the perfect landscape of her realm.

"Soon." She muttered. "Soon. I will have the power." She chuckled throatily watching, as the birds sailing on the air currents carelessly fell spiraling downwards…

******

"Woah." Son Goku clutched at his aching head and looked around. The uniformly flat green meadow that seemed to have no end in sight did not seem earthly in the least. He sighed. The fact that he did NOT recognise where he was could only mean one thing: it was time to save the world. "Vegeta…"

Again.

"Where have you brought us, Kakarotto?" The Saiyan prince was for once staring 'down' at his rival and best friend. "I thought you said you'd have us 'back at the Capsule Corporation in a jiffy'." Vegeta did not sound pleased. He was probably hungry.

"'Tousan? Where are we?" Gohan was sitting next to Future Trunks. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, Gohan." Goku answered truthfully. He'd been to a lot of places that weren't Chikyuu and this didn't look like any of them. He put a hand to the back of his head in a mixture of embarassment and confusion. "Saa… I've never missed with my teleporting before!"

Vegeta snorted.

"Going senile, Kakarotto?"

Goku decided to ignore that. What was Trunks staring at?

He followed the teenager's line of vision and stood up alert and ready for whatever was required. He quickly forgot his earlier sheepishness and switched mental modes. This smelled like a battle.

There were four figures studying them from a distance and Goku could feel the raw power they exuded. It made even Gohan take a sharp breath. There was something… off about their ki. He couldn't explain it but it just wasn't right. And it felt bloody dangerous.

"They must be the ones who brought us here." Trunks took a step forward. "We should go see what they want with us."

"First good idea I've heard so far." Vegeta powered up and flew in the general direction of the four figures. 

"K'so! Vegeta!" Goku flew after him. Typical that. The Prince of the Saiyans deciding to fly off without a plan. Of all the arrogant, pompous… And Vegeta called HIM stupid.

But, inspite of all Goku's mind's ranting and ravings, he began to smile.

******

"That's them?" The water elemental stated the question with a cool 'not too shabby' tone of voice. "They're fast."

"But not very strong." The air elemental shrugged carelessly. 

"Don't underestimate them." The earth elemental said rationally, making her rock grow taller so she could have a better view.

"She's right." The fire elemental narrowed her eyes. "And they look like a worthwhile challenge. I haven't had a good fight in ages."

"Here, here." There was a hint of a smile on the normally deadpan earth elementals face.

"I claim the short one!" The water elemental flew towards her chosen warrior. He looked surprised to see her suddenly close enough to hug him. She didn't do that though. She grabbed his arm and teleported.

"I guess she wanted that to be private." The air elemental raised an eyebrow. "Not that I mind. I'm claiming that one." The pretty elemental pointed to probably the best looking of the four warriors. A lavender-haired man bearing a slight resemblance to short one.

"I'm taking the one in orange then." The fire elemental said quickly.

"Fine." The earth elemental sighed. "I guess that leaves me with the kid."

Two of the elementals then disappeared leaving the earth elemental still standing on her rock. She didn't have to leave. 

A malicious smile curved her full lips.

This was her turf.

******

It was a barren landscape of sparkling crystal. The cold wind brought more of it drifting down from the sky to settle on his tanned skin. 

Vegeta glared at the girl that had brought him here. She was hovering a few feet in the air with her hands behind her back smirking darkly. Her midnight blue hair was flying behind her wild and free and her electric blue eyes were looking him up and down.

Vegeta scowled. There was only one woman in the universe that was allowed to look at him that way.

"K'so!"

And the Prince of the Saiyans attacked.

******

"Hello, pretty human."

Trunks looked around in bewilderment. Where had that voice come from?

A girl appeared from behind a cloud, arms crossed and smiling. Her metallic-silver hair was twisted into what could only be described as a pretzel shape and her grey eyes were dancing in unhidden amusement.

"Don't look so scared, honey." She purred as she stretched sinuously and cracked her knuckles. "It'll be over in a few seconds."

He almost wasn't fast enough to dodge a silver sphere of ki that she had frighteningly casually tossed at him.

"Oh dear." She pouted with an expression of adorable confusion that he was sure was as genuine as a cat pretending it didn't know how the shredded drapes got that way. "I never miss. I guess there's a first time for everything isn't there, honey?"

Trunks gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! I hate girls who play games."

"Oh reeaally." She somehow stretched the word into four syllables. "Well, you'd better get used to it because I LOVE playing games." She laughed and advanced towards him.

******

"Ugh. Hot!" Goku wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked down into the enormous crater of the active volcano he had appeared on top of. He was a little bit unnerved. He had always had his teleporting skill as an advantage against his opponents; to be on even ground where that was concerned was a little strange.

He looked at his adversary. She was staring at him intently with unflinching, golden eyes playing with her thick braid of bright red hair. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"I don't have to fight you."

Goku blinked.

"What?"

"I don't have to fight you." She repeated taking out a golden ring that looked suspiciously like a collar. "You could just surrender and let me slip this subduing device on you."

Goku cocked his head. She wasn't telling the truth. He could see it in her red-orange aura. She wanted this fight. She wanted to test herself against him.

"Not a chance." Goku's voice took on a low, dangerous tone.

"Good." She grinned shrinking the ring and making it disappear into one of the pockets of her leather ensemble. "Then this will be fun."

******

When Gohan reached his opponent, she was sitting on a boulder in a half lotus position leaning her chin into one palm. She did not move even when he landed on the ground but ten feet from her.

"Your hiding it." Her melodic voice was quiet but carried to him perfectly.

"Hiding what?"

He was getting tired of his supposed opponent's nonchalance. Was she going to fight or what?

He watched as she stood up and stretched with a yawn. 

"I don't fight children, you know." Gohan bristled but she went on. "It's against all my morals and principals."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Find what hard to believe?"

"That you have morals and principals."

Their eyes met; sparkling green and Saiyan black, to Gohan's chagrin, he was the one who looked away first.

"Urgh!" He lauched himself at her in a flying tackle but she merely sidestepped and used Gohan's momentum to throw him into his own crater in the distance. By the time she reached him, Gohan was standing again in a defensive stance.

"Ready to give up?"

"Not a chance!"

"Too bad." She said almost sadly as she turned Gohan's legs into stone. He watched in horror as more and more of him turned into stone. "I may have principals and morals but I don't always play fair."

******

Nia, the earth elemental was lying on her back staring up into the sky where she could see her friend Bree, the air elemental, flying towards her with the purple-haired warrior slung over her shoulder in a restraining collar. 

"It's about time." She said lazily playing with her dark green hair. "I've been waiting for ages." Then she noticed the bruises on her friend and lifted an elegant green brow. "I take it he was more fun than you thought."

Bree giggled and threw her the weight on her shoulder to the ground carelessly. 

"Oh yeah."

Ayyer then appeared with the short warrior encased in ice. She put him down carefully so as not to break him and turned to her friends.

She looked significantly worse off than Bree but her happy grin showed she was brimming over in self-satisfaction. 

"I want to do THAT again."

"What exactly?" Bree said airily.

"I want to fight him again! And setting him off was so EASY!"

"I can't believe this." Nia wailed. "You guys get the fight of your lives and I get a naïve kid that didn't even mess up my hair!"

"Tough break." Ayyer snickered. "So now we're waiting for Farr?"

"Yeah. She's probably still playing with the Queen's food." Nia shrugged. "She'll probably take a while. He seemed the most capable of the lot."

"Should we report first and let her come along when she's ready?" Bree's big grey eyes were inquisitive.

"Sounds good to me." Ayyer said as she activated the teleportation spell.

Within moments, the field was empty and in more or less the same condition as before. Except for the large crater.

******

Farr was having a significantly harder time vanquishing her quarry than her comrades had. In fact, she was downright losing her fight.

"Sonovabitch!" She pulled herself out of the molten lava and stood shakily. Her adversary had somehow turned his hair golden and his eyes a cold turquoise. The glowing golden spikes reached past his waist and his already perfect physique somehow even more defined than it had been.

"Had enough." His arms were crossed and his expression deadpan.

"Not a chance." She hissed through her teeth before passing out.

******

Goku picked up the unconscious girl and flew to the large field where he, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan had appeared. He searched through her clothing and nodded to himself grimly when he found what he had been looking for.

He slipped the golden collar onto her golden-skinned neck.

"Ugh."

Goku's head jerked up. The girl was waking up. Good, now he could ask her his questions. He stood back. After all, he only had a hunch of what the collar would do. 

The girl's golden eyes opened and she sat up glaring at Goku fiercely.

******

"This isn't over yet!" Farr snarled and punched at the now black-haired and black-eyed warrior.

He caught it easily and she froze like water in Ayyer's command. The punch had been frightfully slow and so WEAK.

It was then that Farr noticed the unfamiliar weight around her neck and felt frantically about her person for the small ring of metal. Bugger.

She took her fist back from the warrior and stepped back.

"What do you want?"

"Answers to my questions." He said sincerely.

"You can't make me answer them." She smiled. 

"Then I'll have to force them out of you." He said sadly.

She was about to laugh when he grabbed her arm painfully and she felt his presence in her mind.

'Stop it! Get out of my head!'

The invasion of her privacy made her feel vulnerable and not a little bit angry. How DARE he defile her like this?

She watched a prisoner in her own mind as he extracted what he needed and left her gasping and feeling empty. She felt a glimmer of suppressed memories floating to the surface gradually breaking through leaving images and sounds forgotten flowing back into her mind ruthlessly.

He didn't seem to notice her glazed over expression. Or maybe he chose to ignore it.

"The Queen… My sister?" She was puzzeled. 'What was that?'

"Come on." He said grimly. "You're taking me to your Queen's castle." He had kept his grip on her arm and pulled her along as he lifted into the air. Her futile attempts to make him let go of her did nothing to deter him.

'I will kill Nia and her stupid earth elemental scientists for inventing that wretched collar!'

******

"Why are you keeping us here? What do you want us for?"

The green-haired girl sighed but did not answer his questions. She was sitting in a chair sharpening a crystal dagger with her legs draped over its arm.

"Look, kid, you're giving me a headache." 

"I should hope so!" The twelve year old said indignantly. "You turned me into stone!"

"I could have done worse."

She would have beautiful, if she wasn't so infuriating. Gohan thought murderously. 

"Besides, kid…"

"Stop calling me 'kid'!

She did that raised eyebrow thing again and swung her legs around so she was sitting in the chair in a normal position. She put the crystal dagger back in its sheath and leaned her chin in her hand.

"And what WOULD you have me call you, kid?"

"My name," Gohan said haughtily. "Is Gohan."

"Gohan?" She said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll grant you your last wish."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"If you had used HALF of the power you were hiding, you may have defeated me and somehow managed to free your friends." She stood up. "I'll be back to take you to the Queen, Gohan. It's a pity the Queen wants to absorb your power." She grinned at him from the door. "I like you, kid."

And with that admission, she left Gohan to ponder what that meant exactly.

******

Vegeta growled and tried for the millionth time to pull himself away from his restraints. There were two energy absorbing rings to pin his wrists to the wall and two to pin his legs. 

"It's a pity you refused my offer." Electric blue eyes met his as the water controlling freak sauntered towards him. "I could have found a way to get the Queen to spare you." 

"And let me live the rest of my life as your sex toy? No fucking way."

"Silly boy." She walked forward until she was almost nose to nose with him. "If that was all I wanted from you I would have taken it while I could have."

He snorted.

"I would have stopped you."

"Oh?" She asked and kissed Vegeta full on the mouth catching him off guard. When she pulled back, she was smiling patronisingly. "You didn't stop me that time, Princie-poo." She turned to the guards. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself." She gave him a last look.

"The Queen wants him to come first."

******

"So that's your dad huh?" 

Bree finished shackling the struggling warrior's legs to the wall of a cell. He was almost pathetically helpless and very angry.

"I can see where you get your temper from."

She ducked his slow punches and pinned his wrists above his head forcing them into the restraining rings.

"Pity." She blew silver bangs out of her eyes. "You're cute when your angry." She waved carelessly and walked out of the room. "I'll be back for you soon so don't get too comfortable."

She stopped when she was at the door and turned around with a frown on your face.

"If there's anyone you love you wish to see…" She threw a crystal sphere at him. It hovered infront of him. "Just ask to see them and the scrying sphere will let you see them." Her tone was kind even if her face was expressionless.

When Trunks was sure she was gone, he looked at the sphere she had thrown at him.

"Show me my mother." He said huskily.

******

"Let go of me!" The girl was still struggling against him. Goku sighed. He was really getting tired of her screaming and squirming.

"Look." He didn't know how much good this speech was going to do but her decided he had nothing to lose. "I'm sick of flying around. You're sick of me flying around with you. Why don't you save me and you a lot of trouble and tell me where the castle is?"

"I am loyal to my Queen." She said angrily.

"What's your Queen done for you?" 

"She is a fair and just ruler." She sounded as if she was reciting something from a textbook. "She united the whole of Elementarri. She…"

"A fair and just ruler who sends out warriors to bring her back power so she can absorb it. Your Queen sounds like nothing more than a vampire to me and to you too. I looked into your thoughts I know what you think. I removed that thing that was blocking you, the REAL you from coming through."

"I…" She seemed surprised to find he was actually curious about what she thought. "It doesn't feel right. The glamour has been on me for too long. I don't know if I can stop being her servant." She admitted. "And I don't like doing it but when you're the best at what you do…" 

"I understand." Goku nodded. "That spell she cast on you. It can, over time, become part of you."

She seemed to deflate after the admission. It was almost as if she was a child still trying to differentiate between right and wrong. 

"Take off the collar." She said softly. "I'll show you where the castle is. Maybe its time we got a new queen."

******

There it was again. Nia frowned to herself in the darkening twilight. The same inkling of a memory kept threatening to be remembered before flitting back into the recesses of her mind.

'What is it?' She sighed. It was definitely something that that kid brought out in her. A strange feeling in her gut that was not unlike the feeling she got when she was looking after Farr or Bree.

Nia was nudged out of her contemplative state by a glint of light on red hair. She knew that shade of red anywhere.

She stood up and walked forwards.

"Farr?" There was no response so she walked further. "Farr!"

She was about to dismiss it as a figment of her imagination when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. 

******

"Ugh!"

Farr caught the unofficial leader of the quartet of warriors that had become her family and lowered her slowly to the ground with a guilty expression.

"I'm really sorry about this, Nia."

She whispered in her friend/sister's ear and stood up to gesture to the warrior waiting in the foliage.

"C'mon! She's the only one out here. All the others are inside waiting for the ceremony to start. We haven't got much time!"

******

The Dark Queen stared down the long line of offerings to her. Some were humanoid and some were nothing more than blobs.

They were all but appetisers compared to the four her elite had brought. 

"Bring forward the warrior named Vegeta." Her voice echoed around the room.

Immediately, a struggling man with a gravity-defying flare of hair, was brought forward by the guards. Ayyer, the elemental who had brought him, was watching from off to the side looking torn.

'Good.' The Queen thought licking her lips. Pain among those close to her was good. She enjoyed the confused looks they handed her when they thought she wasn't looking. It added to her power.

"Bring him close to me."

The guards obliged and she took his face in both her hands. 

"Don't be afraid." She cooed to the helpless man. "Soon, you will be part of me. Immortalised forever in me."

"K'so!" The Prince said through his teeth. "What is it with you women and kissing?!"

She chuckled and brought him close…

"Vegeta!"

And was left clutching air as her prize was ripped away from her. She hissed and looked to the fool who had dared let the other warrior interfere.

The fire elemental stood trembling in anger. A ball of red fire was hovering in her cupped palms. Behind her was the best of the warriors that she had observed. He was trying to undo his friends restraining rings. He wouldn't suceed. Only the person who had put on the rings could take them off.

"You said you would stop when you had enough. When you were powerful enough to reunite the whole of Elementarri." She scowled. "You lied to me. And you used Glamour on all of us. That is forbidden."

"Sister…" The Dark Queen said condescendingly. "It was necessary."

"No, it wasn't!" The younger elemental insisted. "You could have done it another way."

The Dark Queen looked repentant for a moment and then pointed an elegantly manicured hand at her sister.

"I knew I should have killed you before you grew up to be a nuisance."

The bolt of pure energy flew straight and true and pierced the fire elemental straight through the chest.

******

"K'so!" Goku was torn between trying to yank off Vegeta's restraints and going to help his newly found ally. He watched sadly as the small, elfin fire elemental slumped to the ground. He hadn't even asked her name…

"Let me help you." A husky female voice bent down beside him. He recognised her as the elemental that had teleported away with Vegeta in the beginning. As soon as her hands touched the ring on his neck, they disappeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta growled at the water elemental in confusion.

"My mind can see clearly now." The girl walked to her fallen friend and picked her up walking out of the throne room.

"Vegeta," Goku looked uncertainly at his rival. "Are you okay?"

"Whether or not I am okay is none of your business, Kakarotto." The Prince's genuine smile betrayed his relief at seeing his friend. "Now let's kill this bitch."

******

Vegeta and Goku flew towards the raised platform the throne was seated on. Most of the Queen's 'loyal subjects' had flown from the chamber as though it was on fire leaving it echoingly empty.

She was standing relaxed and arrogant, black hair framing her beautiful face and proud, red eyes. The smile on her face more than anything scared Goku to death.

He smirked.

But he'd been there. Done that.

"So you think you can kill me?" She said cocked her head to one side. "But two against one?" She made a clicking noise with her tongue. "That's hardly fair now is it?"

Vegeta was growling low in his throat. Goku didn't need to use his telepathy to feel how BADLY Vegeta wanted to tear this being apart.

"I know!" The Queen clasped her hands together marvelling at her own cleverness. "I'll make myself double the fun!"

Goku blinked as the Queen blurred and become two queens but he was ready when one of the queen doubles lunged his way and aimed a kick at his head. He ducked and tried to trap her leg. Maybe even break it but she managed to wrench it away from his grasp and redirect her failed kick towards his jaw.

The kick connected but fortunately most of the power behind it was diffused by Goku's trap. It would have broken a normal humans neck.

"HA!" Goku sent a blast of ki at the queen and watched in satisfaction as it pinned her to the wall and made her shriek in pain.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta had taken a cue from him and sent his own ki attack hurtling towards the double he was fighting. 

The queen double that had been pinned to the wall smiled maliciously at him. 

"I had NO idea how rough you liked to play." She held out her hands in front of her. "You're going to taste sooo good."

Dark spheres of ki bombarded him; flying from elegant hands to bury themselves in his chest. The pain was excruciating but Goku got to his feet and tried to send another blast at the queen.

The pain worsened significantly and the Queen began to laugh.

"I'm not as much a fan of games as air elementals…" The doubles had rejoined and the single queen was staring down at the last two pure-blooded Saiyans. "But the games that I do deign to play all have the same conclusion." Ki flowed from the two drained Saiyans to her outstretched hands. "I win."

******

"Stop it, Fascia."

Nia strode into the room with Gohan behind her.

"Otousan!"

"Stay back, Gohan." She warned. "She might do the same thing to you."

"Let me guess." The Dark Queen said carelessly. "My glamour on you broke as well."

"You could say that." Nia said through gritted teeth. "I also remember what you did to my baby."

"You offered it to me. And your husband."

"You made me give them to you!"

"Details. Details."

"Nia-san." Gohan's hair was stirring in an unfelt breeze. He was getting angry.

"I have permission from the Elder Council, Fascia." The earth elemental approached the Dark Queen slowly. "They've given me the Null Stone."

"The Null Stone?" Fascia laughed. "How do you know if it even works? It hasn't been used for too long."

"Oh, it works just fine."

"You'll have to catch me for long enough to use it." The Dark Queen snarled.

"Fine by me!" 

"Bree!"

The unexpected appearance of the flighty air elemental surprising both Fascia and Nia by grabbing the Null Stone and attacking Fascia full out despite the fact she was still queen and immune to any physical harm inflicted by her own people.

"What are you doing runt?" She snarled as she barely managed to dodge Bree's punches.

"What does it look like Queenie-poo?" There was an uncharacteristically determined expression on her face as she plunged the magical gem into the former queen's chest. "I've just challenged you and taken your place."

******

"So I guess this is goodbye ki…" Nia caught sight of the disapproving glare on the twelve-year-old's face and hastened to correct her error. "Gohan."

"Yeah I guess it is." He said in sadly. "So are you going to turn to the side of good now?"

"Maybe." The earth elemental sighed. "I'm not sure I remember how though."

"I'll be sure to keep them all in line!" Bree, the new Queen Of Elementarri winked at Gohan. "Don't you worry about them." She walked away from them then to talk to her Royal Advisor, Ayyer.

"Will you come visit me?"

"Wouldn't your mom be trifle upset?"

"Well, if you do visit, you should talk to someone I know."

"About what?"

"About turning from bad to good." Gohan smiled fondly. "You'll like him His name is Piccolo."

******

"Ah!" Goku caught sight of the small fire elemental that had helped him get to Vegeta before it was too late. Vegeta, who was standing next to him had an uncertain look on his usually scowling face. "Its nice to see you're better… uh…"

"Farr." She said shyly. "My name is Farr."

"Well, Farr, I'm Son Goku." He stuck out his hand. "And I want to thank you."

"You're very welcome, Son Goku." She took his large hand and shook it before turning the same shade of red as her hair and disappearing into thin air.

"Eh?"

"Looks like you have an admirer, Son Goku." The water elemental named Ayyer appeared in the spot where she had been. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is he always this dense?" Ayyer turned to the Saiyan Prince and jerked a thumb in Goku's direction.

"No, usually he's dumber."

"Does she want me to become her sensei or something Vegeta?" Goku's eyes were sparkling at the idea. "She has potential you know. She's strong and fast…"

Vegeta sighed.

"See?"

"Oh…" The water elemental sweatdropped then turned back to the Saiyan prince. "Look, about what I did in the cell… I just found out from Bree…"

"That Trunks is my son." Vegeta finished for her. 

"I want to apologize." She sounded sincere at least. "If I had known that you were mated…"

"It's okay. In fact, I should thank you."

"Thank me?"

"You made me make up somethings I had been wondering about in Bulma's and my relationship." Then, as if he was embarrassed he had told her that much, he disappeared to talk Son Goku out of bringing the fire elemental back with them for training.

Ayyer sighed.

Another potential one down the drain.

She walked towards the portal to wave the last goodbye with the other elementals. 

'I guess I'll have to wait.'

******

Epilogue

A few months later…

Picollo opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs. Someone who wasn't Gohan had flown over the mountains and was hovering in front of his usual meditation spot in front of the waterfall.

As it came closer, Picollo noted that it was a humanoid female with long pointed ears and green hair. Green eyes studied him intently.

"Are you Picollo?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Someone told me I should talk to you."

"Like who?"

"Gohan?"

"Why'd the kid do that?"

She shrugged.

"I guess he thinks we have a lot in common."

"?"

"Or maybe." She crossed her arms with a chuckle. "Maybe he just has a thing about green."

THE END!

Mail me: [chibird@mailcity.com][1]

   [1]: chibird@mailcity.com



End file.
